Opposites Attract
by 4everandalwaysme
Summary: AU: Cammie Morgan is the new girl. Zach Goode, mysterious, quiet, the epitome of the term "bad boy." With your typical high school cliques, stereotypes, and an uncanny social ladder, things are bound to get interesting. Disclaimed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Alright, here's my FIRST non-spy fic. Wish me luck! What you need to know: I WILL have different personalities for each character. Don't get mad at me for those, because I'm trying to make my story unique. For example, don't expect Jonas to be a male version of little Lizzy. In this, he's a skater boy. Different, huh? READ ON.

* * *

**Opposites Attract**

_By: 4everandalwaysme_

* * *

**Chapter 1 Dedication: Zach-Goode's-Girl . xxx**

* * *

Badass. That's the first thing that comes to mind when thinking about Zachary Goode. He's got the whole mysterious aura about him that makes girls drool over him from a distance. Of course, they would most definitely be all over him if he wasn't so intimidating.

But that just adds to the tough-guy exterior.

It doesn't help that he was late to class...again. Mrs. Paisley turned to the door as it opened, and glared when none other than Zachary Goode sauntered in, his emotionless mask in place.

"Mr. Goode, I would like to know why you are coming late to class today," she said, sounding extremely pissed off.

Zach just shrugged, his usual response. It was for the best, anyway. If he gave a real answer, there would have been yelling, flying objects, and eventually doors being slammed.

Mrs. Paisley sighed and waved the matter off. "Just get to your seat."

He obliged without hesitating. Zach Goode doesn't hesitate. He's sure of his motives, always one step ahead. It would have seemed like an obedient gesture had he not leaned back in his chair with his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

Ms. Paisley, already used to his behavior, dismissed the act with one final glare.

Don't get me wrong, Mrs. Paisley was a fine young teacher. Respected, too. But nobody could control Zach Goode. And _everybody_ knew that. No one knew _why_, exactly, but they knew better than to test his patience.

He wasn't known for being well-mannered and generous, after all.

Only seconds after Zach lost the majority of stares he recieved, though, the door swung open once again, revealing a pretty blonde girl. She wasn't exactly over-the-top pretty, or model worthy, but you could see this girl-next-door type. She was breathing hard, and attracting many stares.

You could easily tell she wasn't a fan of attention.

"I'm sorry," she panted. "I kind of...got lost."

A few whispers and a round of giggles started after hearing about her obvious rendezvous to find the classroom. Mrs. Paisley greeted the girl with a warm smile. "All's well, dear. How about you introduce yourself?"

This was exactly what every modest new student hates. Introductions. It's almost as if you _wanted_ your personal life broadcast all over the school. It was no better for the poor girl.

"Um...I'm Cammie," she started. "I'm seventeen, and I just moved here."

Somebody obnoxiously coughed out a very badly concealed "Obviously" as she finished her introduction, causing the majority of the class to snicker. But there was only one student that refused to fall to such low levels.

And that was Mr. Zachary Goode himself.

"Please, take a seat, Cammie. Welcome to Westfield High. I hope you enjoy your stay." With that said, Mrs. Paisley returned to her lecture on Christopher Columbus's voyage of 1492.

Cammie huffed quietly, and sat down in the only empty desk in the room. To be honest, Mrs. Paisley's welcome back speech annoyed her. Every time she changed schools, it was the same thing over and over.

_Welcome to...I hope you have a good year...Enjoy this. Enjoy that._

When were things going to get real?

"Psst!"

Something hit Cammie's back and fell to the floor. She turned around to confront the culprit, but came face to face with a boyishly cute guy. With dark hair falling into his eyes, and thick framed glasses, he looked quite attractive.

He held his hand out to her. "I'm Jonas."

"Cammie." She shook his hand and smiled, only to have it turn into a frown when Jonas wouldn't let her hand go. She tilted her head in question as he studied her.

"Could you please let me go?" she asked. He grinned and shook his head.

"Afraid not."

By this time, Cammie was getting seriously annoyed. Was he trying to hit on her or something? "I don't think I should have to ask you for my own hand, you know."

Jonas released her and rested his arms on his desk. "You know what, Cammie? I like you."

She smiled a little, not knowing what to say to that. "Thanks...I guess."

He laughed, getting a few stares from their peers. "You're funny. You gotta sit with me at lunch today. Meet some of the group. How about it?"

Cammie couldn't help but grin widely, not believing she already made a friend. "Sure."

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Cammie hadn't made any friends other than Jonas. She was relieved, to say the least. For once, she wouldn't be sitting alone on her first day. Maybe even the rest of the week.

"Hey, Cammie!" Jonas called from the other side of the cafeteria. He waved his arm, motioning for her to go over to them. She happily obliged, none too willing to sit on her own.

"Sup, Cam? How has this fine day been treating you?" he asked once she sat down.

Cammie shrugged, looking around at Jonas's friends. He seemed to remember introductions, because he pointed to the boy sitting next to him.

"This is Dan. My best buddy." Dan, as Jonas called him, had short blonde hair with blue tips. He seemed a little more muscular than Jonas, but that was just a first appearance.

"That's Brent, Greg, Vinny, and she's Dana."

Cammie took her time studying everyone. Brent was tall and lanky, Greg was short, and Vinny had an eyebrow piercing. When she turned to Dana, she didn't understand how she missed her in the first place. Dana had blonde hair with one dark blue streak standing out.

"Dana and Dan are twins," Greg pointed out.

"Nice to meet you all," Cammie said quietly. Dana flashed her a small smile, taking away any fear that Cammie had about her. After all, looks can be deceiving.

Loud laughter erupted from the long table in the center of the room. When Cammie turned to see what was going on, she noticed a group of gorgeous girls in tight clothing sitting with athletic-looking boys.

"Those are the preps. You don't wanna get involved with them. If you're on their good side, you have to suck up to them. If you're on their bad side, you could drop to the bottom of the social ladder," Brent explained.

"Social ladder?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah," Jonas nodded. "They practically own the school with their rich parents. You see the really buff guy sitting in the middle?"

Cammie nodded when she spotted him. "Yeah?"

"That's Grant Newman. Captain of the football team. Stereotypical jackass jock."

As Cammie took in all of this information, Dana's indifferent expression turned into a sour one when she glanced over Cammie's shoulder.

"What is it?" Cammie asked, looking around.

Dana pointed to a girl who sat down next to Grant. "That's Macey."

Jonas looked to where her finger was pointed and rolled his eyes. "Dana just hates Macey. It's not like she's after your family or something."

"She might as well be. McHenry is like the queen of ice!" she exclaimed, stabbing at her fries with a fork.

Cammie laughed at her and shook her head. "I think I might like it here."

"Oh, you will, little one," Jonas said, grinning evilly. "You will..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Just the beginning. Tell me what you think. Should I continue? Is it interesting enough? ANYBODY LIKE JONAS? Updates are irregular, so sorry!

Forever and Always,  
Me


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Wow...20 reviews in one day...You wanna know what I look like at this moment? Alright, picture me, an average girl. Now give that average girl a HUGE smile. And then make her bounce up and down in her seat for ten minutes. There you have it!

* * *

**Opposites Attract**

_By: 4everandalwaysme_

* * *

**Chapter 2 Dedication: Goode-Lover**

* * *

It's never easy to fit in during your first week of school. You never know who you should trust, who you should befriend, who's safe to speak to, etc. You _do,_ however, know exactly who you should avoid at all times. And for Cammie, it became obvious that she should avoid Zachary Goode.

_"Move, freak."_

In seconds, Cammie was on the ground with her books scattered around on the floor. She should have done something other than ignore him as she picked her books up. Cammie could have yelled at him, or punched and kicked, but something about this guy made her think twice about fighting back.

Maybe it was the muscles. He wasn't overly built, but you could tell he was strong. It could have easily been the height difference. Besides, he was probably six feet, towering over her average size.

But no...It _had_ to be the look he gave. It didn't seem mad, exactly...no. Furious would have been a much better word. His eyes pierced through her for a second before he stomped off.

As Cammie reached out to grab her Advanced Psychology textbook, another hand beat her to it. Cammie looked up at a pretty blonde girl.

"Here you go," the girl said, handing over the book.

"Thanks," Cammie muttered.

The girl stuck her hand out for a shake and smiled. "I'm Liz."

"Cammie."

"Well, Cammie. You must be pretty smart," Liz decided. "Psychology is one of the hardest classes here. The teacher doesn't get along too well with some of the students."

"You're in Advanced Psychology?"

"Top of the class," she announced proudly.

Cammie studied the petite girl beside her as they walked on to the classroom. When they reached the room, Cammie was surprised to see the guy that had pushed her sitting in the back corner.

"What's he doing here?" she whispered.

Liz glanced over to where Zach was sitting, and turned back to Cammie. "Shocker, right?"

Without answering the question, Liz led Cammie to a table and they sat down. As the bell rang, the teacher walked in, glancing around the classroom, counting students.

"Ah, Ms. Morgan. I see you've made your way here without much trouble," Mr. Jay said. "But you're in the wrong seat."

He gestured towards the table in the back of the room. The one that had an empty seat...Next to Zachary Goode.

Of course, Zach didn't agree with this decision and did nothing to make her feel welcome. Every once in a while, he would turn to her and glare, or just fume silently from his spot beside her. Nothing unusual for him.

"Who can tell me one of the ways you know somebody's mood?" Mr. Jay asked, pacing around the front of the room.

Cammie raised her hand, and didn't even bother looking at Zach as she said, "Body language."

She felt his penetrating glare, but chose to ignore it, finding it better when she didn't think about it. Cammie zoned out as the psychology teacher ranted about the many gestures that could signify depression.

She zoned back in right as she heard the last part of his speech. "I'm assigning you a partner, and both of you will be working hard on this project for the rest of the year."

He listed different names, and Cammie couldn't help but cross her fingers under the table, wishing she could get partnered up with Liz.

Her attempts were proven worthless when he called her name. "Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode."

Zach could only get up as the bell rang and slam the door shut behind him, feeling outraged. Just because the new girl was making friends quickly didn't mean he had to be nice to her all of a sudden. Besides, he wasn't nice to anybody.

Cammie frowned and stole a glance at where Zach had disappeared, and began wondering how she would survive.

* * *

"Seriously, Dana," Jonas whined from their lunch table.

Dana smirked and kicked one of her combat-boot-covered-feet onto the table. "Admit it, Jo. You like her."

"I do not!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"Come on. Just say it," she urged.

When Jonas shook his head, she raised one eyebrow. "I completely understand, anyway. She's pretty, blonde, and smart. What is there not to like? Besides, I'm sure she's innocent."

"We all know that, Dana," Vinny piped in from his seat beside her. "But Jonas thinks he's too badass for her."

"Shut up," Jonas muttered.

Greg rolled his eyes. "Jonas, you're not badass. You're a skater junkie who has nothing better to do with his life but smoke weed and get drunk."

Jonas's eyes went wide for a second. "I don't smoke or drink!"

When he saw Greg and Vinny laughing, he pouted in an adorable fashion. "You guys suck."

"Well...Dana obviously sucks Vin's d-" Greg stopped speaking and burst out laughing when Dana and Vinny sent him glares.

"Dude..." Jonas started. "Are you high?"

Greg shrugged. "Most likely."

"We're off topic," Dana said, grinning at Jonas. "So, lover boy...Are you gonna admit you like her?"

Nobody said anything else on the matter, because just as Cammie sat down with them, Jonas sent a fierce glare to all three of them before returning to his food.

And nobody noticed the sneaky glances he sent to his little crush.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So...Who does Jonas like? Why is Zach such an ass? Simple. He's _the_ Zachary Goode. :P We met Lizzy in this chappy! Don't worry. You'll meet the other characters soon enough.

REMEMBER, my story will not be predictable. But you can go ahead and guess what they're all like anyways. ;)

Forever and Always,  
Me


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I was fangirling with Lizaluvsdoggies about Zach Goode and my apparently "hot" best friend...Can anyone say awkward? Kidding. She's an AMAZING person to talk to. Seriously. Luv ya, girly!

* * *

**Opposites Attract**

_By: 4everandalwaysme_

* * *

**Chapter 3 Dedication: CameronR . Goode**

* * *

I'm sure we all know that being the new kid isn't any fun. But what if you made friends with people completely unlike you? Cammie, innocent and seemingly perfect, shouldn't have ended up with a group of skater punks, right? We all see her hanging out around someone as sweet as Liz.

But we never see the big picture.

What if these skater punks had more to them than everyone else saw? What if there was a reason these troubled teens came together?

Appearances can be very deceiving little things, can't they?

I bet you're wondering why this particular high school is so stereotypical. That answer can only be seen if you observe without thinking about it. You would have to think on the unpredictable side.

Imagine from the unimaginable side.

But of course, I'm just speaking in riddles. You see, every high school has it's stereotypes. Sometimes, it'll be the cliché romances, and sometimes it would be the cliques.

And this school just happened to have both.

There were jocks holding hands with nerds, all looking at each other endearingly. Pretty girls and invisible guys, having their secret relationships. Hell, there were even the social rules!

As for the cliques, you could probably expect what they had. As Vinny and Daniel so kindly put it, they had their group of skater junkies.

They were known throughout Westfield High as the punks. And with every punk group, there was most definitely a group of preps.

Punks and Preps never got along. It was almost like the almost-ancient feud between cowboys and indians. It made no sense, yet all the sense in the world.

The Punks walked around the school like they couldn't care less about what people thought of them. The Preps went around attracting every eye in the room, turning heads to look at their gorgeous faces.

But that was just the way things were.

As for the nerds and jocks, they didn't despise each other. In fact, some would say they were pretty close. As far as this closeness goes, they would both be closer to the Preps than they are to the Punks.

Why?

Because of the infamous social rules, of course.

* * *

RULE 1) You may not socialize with the Punks unless you are a Punk.

RULE 2) You shall follow after the Preps, and treat them like royalty.

RULE 3) Thou shalt be labelled and stick to the group you have been assigned to.

RULE 4) Thou shall not switch social clans unless thou hath gotten permission from their royal asses- I mean highness's.

RULE 5) You shall greet every Prep you are familiar with if spoken to first.

RULE 6) Never interact with the Punks unless you want your social status to drop.

RULE 7) You are forbidden from being on the cheerleading team if you have dated and/or hooked up with one of their ex-boyfriends.

RULE 8) A goody-two-shoes can do no wrong until appointed by the Preps.

RULE 9) A Punk can act like a Prep, but a Prep cannot act like a Punk.

RULE 10) When invited to a Prep's party, thou must attend without a Punk.

* * *

The feud between the so-called Preps and Punks was an endless serenade of arguments, nasty comments, and constant competition.

Nobody knew why they didn't like each other. It was just a simple fact. So as Cammie walked down the halls of Westfield High, she was pushed and shoved several times.

The first three times, she took it as an accident. But when it happened again and again, she felt anger boiling inside of her.

"Knock it off!" she snapped at the boy that stuck a leg out to trip her.

He just shrugged and walked away._ What is with these people?_ she asked herself.

But she couldn't come up with a solid answer, because she was suddenly on the ground. Cammie clutched at her pounding head and winced as she felt a headache coming on. But it did her no justice to stand up quickly, because she was soon stumbling.

Her eyes closed as she awaited the fall. But it never came.

So when she looked up at one of the hottest guys she's ever seen, Cammie had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Hey," he said, flashing his teeth. "I'm Grant."

Cammie rubbed her eyes, and clenched her teeth to get the headache to go away, but it did absolutely nothing to help. So she shook his outstretched hand and went to walk around him.

Grant held an arm out to stop her. "Wait. I don't know your name."

_Of course,_ she thought bitterly, before forcing a smile. "I'm Cammie."

"Nice to meet you, Cam- Wait. Are you the new girl?"

She nodded. "Yep."

"So you're the one that's hanging out with Jonas and his dweebs?" he laughed.

Cammie glared at him, not liking his use of the word "dweeb." It just didn't feel right to let him insult her new friends, so she crossed her arms.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" she asked.

Grant stopped laughing and gave a charming smile. A smile that most likely tricked girls into falling for him. "Grant Newman. Quarterback. Prom King three years in a row."

"Right," she drawled. "Well, now that you've convinced yourself you're worth something, you can move out of my way."

He did as he was told, only because he was amused by her.

But neither of them saw a handsome boy smirking at her retreating figure as she walked away.

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Westfield High wasn't only for rich kids. It was also for the talented. Both mentally and physically.

So nobody was surprised when Rebecca Baxter kicked the ball into the goal for the fourth time. Her forehead was sweaty as she went to the girls' locker room and changed out of her soccer uniform, only to put on her volleyball jersey.

Bex was obviously extremely athletic, but she wasn't your normal snobby, popular athlete. She was actually nice, especially compared to most of her teammates. There was no doubt she was the best at every sport she played, but there was always competition between her and the other girls on the team.

Now, Bex wasn't the sporty-but-dumb type. So when she grabbed the clip board from her coach and wiped her upper lip with the back of her hand, she called out names, taking attendance.

You could say she was a teacher's pet, but that wouldn't apply to all of the teachers. Only coaches.

They absolutely adored this girl because of her natural athletic ability.

As Bex looked around at the small volleyball team, she frowned, realizing she would have to have more newbies on her team this year. It didn't matter much, because she could choose who she thought would make it, but there was always the fact that they would never be as good as her former team.

"I want experienced players on my team," she announced to the group of girls. Only half of them were on the team before, and the other half were trying out.

"If I don't think you have what it takes, I want you out of my gym. Got it?"

I suppose she took her job as Captain a little too seriously. You could tell her teammates were afraid of this girl. It wasn't just because she was strong. It was because she always carried out her threats.

And that caused a lot of guys to find an attraction to her. And one of those guys happened to be a popular jock.

* * *

Cammie leaned against the bleachers, watching the tryouts. She didn't feel obligated to go into any sports, but it was always fun to watch. Besides, the athletic girls were usually fun to talk to.

"Hi, Cammie!"

Cammie turned to see a petite girl rushing towards her, waving. Liz smiled brightly. "What are you doing here? Are you trying out?"

"No. Are you?"

Despite the fact that Cammie was never one to judge a book by its cover, she didn't strike Liz as the sporty type. Liz shook her head. "No. I'm actually waiting for my friend."

"Who's your friend?" Cammie scanned the gym for anyone who looked remotely uncoordinated, but came up with only one freshman who couldn't serve the ball.

"Bex Baxter."

Remember what I said about nerds and jocks being close friends? Well, Liz and Bex were the base of this. If they hadn't been friends, there would surely be arguments going on between their two groups as well.

But that would be too much drama for one school.

Liz pointed to a cappuccino-skinned beauty with muscled arms and legs, instructing younger students. "She's captain of the volleyball team, soccer team, and she's in Varsity cheerleading. She even plays basketball sometimes. Cool, right?"

Cammie nodded as she watched the girls do drills she hadn't even heard of.

"You know what? You should meet her! I'm sure you two would be great friends!"

With that, Liz began dragging Cammie out of the shadows and towards the center of the gym, to where her friend was. And all Cammie could do was follow behind, unsure of what to make of the situation.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Was that okay? I wanted it to explain a little bit about their school, but I have no idea how I did with this...

Review!

Forever and Always,  
Me


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I find this story strangely addicting...

* * *

**Opposites Attract**

_By: 4everandalwaysme_

* * *

**Chapter 4 Dedication: The One You Never Suspected**

* * *

It wasn't like it was the first time he was hurt, right? I mean, football players got hurt all the time...Didn't they?

So why did Bex feel extremely guilty as she stared down at Grant, who lay motionless in the nurse's office?

Oh, right. She was the one that knocked him out.

Cammie and Liz looked at each other, wondering whether or not they should stay with him. Bex was already planning on staying until he woke up, but the other two had nothing to do with it...At least they didn't think they did.

But the only person who would know, is the one person who knows every aspect of their lives. Everything that can and will go on with them. And sadly, they were clueless as to what really happened on the field.

They say that everything happens for a reason, right?

Well, what if I said that Bex knocked Grant out on purpose? Of course, I'm only using examples, but what if? What if she wanted his attention for some godforsaken reason, and this was the only way she knew how? What if Cammie and Liz were only covering for her?

This, I can assure you, did not happen. Bex was merrily playing a game of volleyball when the football team went into the gym. It just so happened that Grant was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He could have prevented it. They all could have. But fate just loves messing with the lives of unsuspecting people, doesn't it? That's why Grant decided to walk slower than usual that day to watch the volleyball practice. Maybe that was the reason why Bex decided to take a chance and spike the ball. Her opponents could have blocked it if they were just half a second quicker. Grant could have noticed it if he hadn't been staring at Bex the entire time. But that wasn't the case.

So he ended up in the nurse's office with an ice pack over his bruised eye, and a pillow under his injured head.

"Damn, I feel terrible," Bex murmured, adjusting the ice.

By that time, Cammie and Liz were already off to do their own business, leaving Bex in the room with Grant. Her eyes stayed focused on his sleeping face for the most part, but occasionally, and quite impassively, they would travel down to his body.

She noticed the way his muscles bulged, even in his relaxed state. The way his eyelids would flutter every once in a while, but stayed closed.

She could see his pectoral muscles through the jersey he insisted on wearing half the time, and it didn't do him any justice.

The door opened and a group of boys stepped in. One of them, she noticed, was a huge guy named Brock. The name fit him well, considering his large size and extremely small IQ. He obviously wasn't the smartest in the group, but he was definitely the strongest. So she let them take care of Grant while she went to the ladies' room.

* * *

Zach leaned against the tree, helmet in hand. A slight breeze blew by him as the bell rang and students rushed out. He watched silently as people left the building, heading for the buses or getting rides.

Personally, Zach was a fan of bikes. Ever since he was little, he felt a rush whenever he saw a motorcycle. He loved the feeling of speed and adrenaline coursing through him, only making him want more.

At first, it was uncomfortable after a long ride, because of the weird feeling in his legs, but he got used to it. Besides, it was a small price to pay for such a thrilling feeling he got while riding. It was amusing how a lot of the guys drove expensive cars to school, practically bragging about them, when they couldn't even get onto a bike without breaking into a sweat.

Zach found it fitting for his style. It was dangerous, sure. But he loved it nonetheless.

"Yo, Jonas!"

Zach turned and saw two guys jogging towards someone on a skateboard. The two were vaguely familiar to him. It was kind of hard to miss blue streaks on blonde hair and eyebrow piercings. What were their names?

Victor and Dave? Vince and Derek?

"Hey, Vin! Dan!"

Ah, that's it. Vinny and Daniel. The skater slowed down enough for them to catch up, and Zach started for his motorcycle. Pulling the helmet on, he hooked one leg over the seat and turned the key into ignition.

It wasn't long before he was speeding down the road to his apartment, feeling the thrill that only a motorcycle could give.

* * *

Cammie sat down on the steps outside, admiring all the expensive cars in the parking lot. She could only dream of having a car like one of those. It always seemed like an impossibility for her to get something that nice, but a girl could always dream, right?

She caught sight of a black and silver motorcycle, just as it raced out of the parking lot, but it was enough for her to get the chills. Motorcycles never worked for her. They were too risky and unbalanced for her taste.

So when she saw it leave, she stood up and began on the walk home.

Of course, you can never find a perfect person. If they seem perfect enough, you know they're hiding something. And if you can't find any flaws in them, then the secret is a very big, very important piece to the puzzle.

Her sneakers were quiet against the pavement as she came into the almost-empty street where you could find her house. A few kicked cans and blinking streetlights later, she was standing in front of her house, the slightest bit uneasy about standing out there so late. So she rushed inside, closing the door quietly.

"Cammie? Is that you?"

Cammie found herself heading for the kitchen, following the smell of bacon and eggs. Once in the warm room, she saw her neighbor standing at the stove with her younger brother at the table.

"Hello, Cameron. How was school?" Nina asked, flipping a pancake onto a plate.

"It was alright," Cammie replied, handing the plate to her brother. She purposely left out the part where she watched a boy get hit in the face with a volleyball and fall down, only to get a concussion. "How was Tanner's first day in first grade?"

Nina grinned at Tanner as he shoved forkfuls of pancakes and eggs into his mouth. "He made a new friend today."

"Really?" Cammie couldn't help but grin at her brother. "And who is this new friend?"

"Mmf," he grumbled through a mouthful of pancakes.

Nina let out a ringing laugh. Cammie found it hard to understand how people could have pretty laughs. "Her name is Haley."

"Haley?" Cammie's eyebrows rose at Tanner as his cheeks turned red. "Do you have a crush on this Haley person?"

Tanner shook his head quickly. "She's really quiet. I tried to talk to her during recess."

"Is she pretty?"

Tanner didn't answer, opting to fill his mouth again. Nina wiggled her eyebrows at Cammie, forcing out laughter from both of them. "He's growing up too fast, Cammie. Way too fast."

Cammie nodded in agreement. If only she could keep him this young and innocent forever...

* * *

**Author's Note: **So we get a little background for Cammie here. Where are her parents? What does Zach's scene have to do with the plot? It will make sense later, my little lovelies...All you have to do is wait. Patience is a virtue!

Join the Gallagher Girls Fiction Challenge. It's a forum for anyone and everyone. Recommend your stories, other stories, find a beta, have debates, chat with others, etc. Start challenges and competitions as well!

Just go to: topic/120535/73653748/1/DEBATES


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I love the fact that you guys are really thinking about my story. It lets me know that I'm not only entertaining my own unbelievably complicated mind. ;)

* * *

**Opposites Attract**

_By: 4everandalwaysme_

* * *

**Chapter 5 Dedication: JessRobStar**

* * *

I'm positive we all know what Zachary Goode is by now. He's a boy. He's a teenager. He's a human.

And that defines about 25 percent of the human population.

Of course, there is no _why._ This is because we have no _who_ or _how._ Who is this mysterious boy we call Zach? Why does he have such an erroneous reputation?

If you didn't already know what erroneous means, I can assure you, it will be much quicker to use context clues than to go straight to a dictionary.

Zachary Goode is nothing but trouble. Right?

In actuality, we know nothing of the sort.

We realize that he chooses to rebel against his teachers when he is in the right mood to do so. But we do not see the simple actions that make him who he really is.

Have we seen him speak yet? Yes.

But a simple two words couldn't possibly define a person. When they say that Bex Baxter is athletic, do they mean that she has no brain? When they say that Liz is smart, could they be implying that she is completely nerdy?

You see, stereotypes are quite infectious little things. They rule the teenage mind these days.

Maybe that's why I am positive you believe Zachary Goode is a cocky jerk. But is he really? Are all badass guys arrogant? He could easily be putting on a front. What if he was bullied in the past? What if his parents died in a horrible crash?

Don't go thinking too hard on this. I'm only putting up reasons why you shouldn't base your observations off of stereotypes. Some of you, I realized, believe that Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode are meant to be.

It would be the perfect match, wouldn't it? The good girl and the bad boy.

Like I said, you must think on the unpredictable side. What if another boy came into Cammie's life and stole the position of "true love" for this young woman? What if Zach disappeared off of the face of the Earth?

Now, you're probably thinking I have some big conclusion to this rambling. As always, I do. There is a purpose for everything, after all.

But you should know by now that I'm not giving things away so easily. If you didn't piece it together, which I'm sure nobody did, erroneous means "unreliable".

Stereotypes are, in a way, unreliable sources. Almost as unreliable as Tina Walters' gossip. That's right. Tina Walters, gossip queen and newspaper writer of the school.

What better person to appoint for the job, right?

Back to the subject. When we say that Zachary Goode's thoroughly believed personality is erroneous, we're saying that there is no way to know who he really is until you look further into his actions.

We all have our beliefs, and I respect that. You have your beliefs, I have mine. Maybe someone believes that they don't believe anything. It's still a belief. You can't tell someone you aren't talking to them anymore, right?

That's where body language comes in.

"Give me three ways to tell when someone is lying," Mr. Jay commanded.

As Cammie sat in the Advanced Psychology room, she felt anything but comfortable. I mean, who would feel comfortable sitting next to Zach Goode?

For obvious reasons, the brainless buffoons we know as the cheerleaders of Westfield High would have been more than happy to be within sitting distance with Zach Goode. In fact, even the goth girls would have been ecstatic.

The point is, Zach attracts all sorts of women. But that means he also makes enemies. And enemies means arguments, which always leads to fights, which can also lead to a certain reputation that makes you the most feared kid in school.

Cammie timidly rose her hand, seeing as Mr. Jay refused to call on Liz, whose hand was frantically waving in the air.

"Ah, yes Cameron?" He clapped his hands once, drawing everyone's attention.

"Um..." she fiddled with a piece of her hair. "Avoiding eye contact."

"What else?" he urged.

Cammie forced herself to focus her gaze right above Mr. Jay's shoulder, avoiding everyone's stares. "Touching objects such as clothes, hair, and writing utensils. And...um...Stuttering."

"Fantastic!" Mr. Jay beamed down at her. "Tell me, Cameron. Did you study psychology before?"

Cammie nodded her head. "Only for one year, though."

"Good," he praised. "Very good indeed."

He continued on his rant, not once mentioning the project that they were assigned to do. That is, until Elizabeth Sutton mentioned it.

"What are our projects about?"

Mr. Jay waved the reminder off. "I'll tell all about it next class."

Just like that, the bell rang, and students filed out of the classroom.

* * *

"I hate you!" the girl screamed.

Macey just rolled her eyes. "What did I do this time, Julia?"

Julia, obviously surprised by the uncaring tone of Macey McHenry's voice, wavered for a second before remembering what she came there for.

"It's your fault Danny broke up with me!" she whined.

Macey resisted the overpowering urge to walk away without another care in the world. "Honey, you two were never going out. If you insist on complaining about your relationship issues, I could always hire a therapist."

Now, don't go thinking the wrong thing. Sure, Macey was acting a little bit snobby. But what would you do if a crying brat came to you, blaming her issues on you?

"You- you bitch!" Julia screeched.

She stomped away, almost tripping in the heels she never learned to walk in.

Macey just sighed, shaking her head tiredly. "She's gone."

Dan peeked his head around the corner before grinning at Macey thankfully. "Thanks, McHenry."

She nodded, trying not to smile back. "Anytime, Daniel. Anytime."

Students rushed out of class as the bell rang, and Dan waved when he saw Cammie heading out of Psychology class. "Hey! Cammie!"

He sent a wink to Macey as he rushed towards Cammie, his blue-tipped hair disappearing through the crowd. Macey exhaled a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding.

"It's just hormones," she whispered to herself. "Just hormones."

If only she could convince herself of that...

* * *

"Um...Have I told you how sorry I am?" Bex asked Grant for the seventeenth time.

"Yes," he replied. "And I've told you that I forgive you about a million times."

Bex slumped down in her seat. "I still feel bad...I'm really, really sorry, you know."

Grant rolled his eyes, not showing that he secretly loved her antics. "If I tell you how you can make it up to me, will you shut up?"

But in his head, he was repeating the same sentence over and over, hoping it would have the desired affect. _Please keep talking to me. Please keep talking to me._

It would have been pathetic if he was small and scrawny. But since he was the quarterback of Westfield, and supposedly the most popular guy, there was absolutely no way he could ever be anything but hot.

At least, that's what the dumb cheerleaders believed.

"I'll do anything!"

Grant smiled to himself as he watched her eyes light up on her golden face. "Go out with me."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Join the GGFC. There's several other fanfictioners on the forum, and it's really fun :) I really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten. So...How many reviews do you think I can acquire? It's up to you whether you want to review or not, but I want to see how dedicated you really are.

How do you like the cover? :)

Forever and Always,  
Me


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I was planning on dedicating this chapter to a whole bunch of readers, but I figured I have enough room in future chapters to do that :) So, Liza, this one's for you.

* * *

**Opposites Attract**

_By: 4everandalwaysme_

* * *

**Chapter 6 Dedication: Lizaluvsdoggies**

* * *

Psychoanalysis can hardly be considered a talent. It's a _thing_.

Just like the quirk of one's lips can hardly be considered a smile, the skill of psychoanalysis can not be a talent. Being able to dance without falling flat on your face is a talent. Believe me when I say that there are a fairly large amount of people who couldn't dance for their lives. And I could be one of those people.

At least, compared to a few of my intimate acquaintances.

And that is exactly why some could consider the whole "lip-quirk" a smile. The slight twitch of one's lips indicates a hint of a smile, or what could possibly be the largest smile a non-smiling person would feel comfortable giving.

After all, an angry person couldn't be comfortable enough to give a genuine laugh and still be angry, right?

When compared to other things, something may lose the perks of being an individual. For example, when comparing Dana to Zach, you could say she's slightly less determined to keep a scowl attached to her face. When comparing Grant to Liz, Grant seems less...How do I put it nicely? Ah, yes. Grant seems dumb. But that's the bad thing about it. Grant, while a jock, is not dumb at all. He gets decent grades, knows every rule of every sport, and can still manage to get enough girls to satisfy his...needs.

Simply put, comparisons are overrated.

A mug of coffee seems incredibly sweet when you drink it while eating a slice of cake.

The bubbly feeling of good cider never burns like real alcohol.

Purple never seems as girly as pink.

They may be facts, but they can be quite delusional when thinking of them as a set. It's almost like comparing Dana and Daniel.

They are twins, therefore they have been compared multiple times in an assortment of places and events. Daniel is louder. Dana is snappier. Daniel can be rude, but not as rude as an angry Dana. And on, and on, and on. It never really ends.

But this is only because two things can never be the same.

This is why Cammie scowled as she looked between Dana and Dan at lunch. Her head turned from one to the other, as if she was watching a tennis match. But this wasn't a simple tennis game. It was a full-out brawl.

A fight to the death, if you will.

"Daniel, I swear. If you keep talking, I will punch you so hard you won't be able to talk for weeks," she growled.

Dan just smirked. "I dare you to try. Guys shouldn't hit girls, remember?"

Vinny raised one eyebrow, the shiny silver stud going along with it. "You realized you just called yourself a girl, right?"

"I realize that, Vin," he smarted. "But I also called your little girlfriend a guy. Double whammy!"

Jonas rolled his eyes, resting his chin on his palm. "Dan, you're not helping your case."

"It's true," Dana added. "You're really tempting me to hit you...Just for fun."

"At least I'm not a sardonic goth girl who refuses to admit when she's wrong."

"I know. You're just an idiotic fat-headed girl who doesn't know when to give up."

"Oh, so now I'm fat-headed?"

"Always have been, brother."

"Ha! You just admitted I'm a guy!"

"Oh, did you really need that convincing?"

"Admit you're wrong!"

"Never."

By this point, Cammie couldn't remember why they were arguing in the first place. She knew it had something to do with a certain class that they were both in and couldn't agree at all. But with the ramblings going on at their table, she couldn't think straight.

"Will you guys just shut up?" Greg grumbled, thumping his head onto the table repeatedly.

"NO!" They both yelled.

And then the cafeteria got silent.

I felt my face heat up as students all turned to stare at our little group. Danny, obviously dumber than he looked, just grinned at them. "I know I'm hot, but do you really have to stare?"

People turned away quickly, not wanting to be subject to his ridicule. Jonas gave a lopsided smile and leaned forward. "Idiots."

Because let's face it. Daniel's tactics can be extremely smart at times.

"Hey, look. I sculpted the Eiffel Tower with my fries!"

And at other times, he can be a complete and utter simpleton.

* * *

"What?"

You remember what I said about comparisons? Well, sometimes, two people are more alike than they'd like to be.

"Go out with me," Grant repeated. "Just one date."

Bex thought about it, considering the options. She could play hard to get, or she could just do it. "I don't know..."

"Come on. It'll be fun."

The mere thought of going on a date with Grant made her excited. "If I do this, you'll forgive me?"

Even after the constant reminders, she still didn't believe that he forgave her. Her face turned guilty as she looked down, thinking. "Yes."

"Um..." She paused, hesitating on her answer. "Sure."

"Great," he said casually, as if he wasn't relieved to find out she would go. "I'll pick you up on Friday at eight. See you."

With that, he walked away, leaving Bex staring after him. It seemed as if the black eye on his face didn't deflate his ego in the slightest.

As he turned a corner, Grant couldn't hold the grin any longer, and let it loose. He resisted the urge to pump his fist in the air, though. I mean, what kind of guy would he be if he did that?

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sure you're all waiting for some Zammie. Am I right? Well, you'll just have to wait a little bit longer. :) I'm sure the wait will make it worthwhile, though.

Foreverandalways,  
Me

P.S. Review and spread the word!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **I don't even know why I'm writing right now...I'm not in my right mind...Gah. The stupidities of homework...

* * *

**Opposites Attract**

_By: 4everandalwaysme_

* * *

**Chapter 7 Dedication: Isn't That Ironic**

* * *

Have you ever wondered why someone turned out the way they did? It all depends upon the past.

I've been known for over-analyzing things. I have been trampled by the tendencies of over-achievers and swallowed whole by the infidelity of a social food chain.

So how did Zachary Goode turn out to be Mr. Smart Bad Boy? How did Cameron Morgan suddenly get the reputation of an innocent girl? It's all in the eye of the beholder.

You can hear her voice. But does anyone really listen? Do they hear the strain in her words as she stays quiet and polite? Everyone can see that she doesn't wear revealing clothing. A skirt here or there. A dash of make up. But it's not like she's trying to attract every eye she passes.

You see without looking. You hear without listening. You act without thinking. So what happened to make Cameron Morgan so unwilling to fall to such low levels as the desperate girls around? What forced Zach to keep his guard up all the time?

With every answer, you receive a dozen more questions. For instance, if we said that Zachary was some superhero in disguise, what would that accomplish? We would want to know how he became a superhero. Is he stronger than the Hulk? Is he faster than the Flash? Did a snake bite him and turn him into Python Man? Doubtful.

This is all just some metaphorical rambling that confuses the heck out of you, right? Wrong. On so many levels.

As Zach walked towards the school, he passed all sorts of lively people. Several athletes, including Bex and Grant, were tossing a football back and forth. Liz was keeping score. There were three boys eyeing Macey McHenry as she confidently sauntered over to her popular yet dumb friends. One girl sat on the stairs, earphones plugged in. And last but not least, the skaters.

Of course, not all of them were skaters. Only four really skated, but there was no other stereotype to stick onto them because they were just that mixed up. One of them seemed like a goody-two-shoes with her sneakers and comfortable clothing. The only other girl looked to be punk with blue streaks and chains on her jeans.

A similar looking boy was in the middle of the circle they formed, dancing to music that blasted from the speaker beside a boy with a black jacket and hat. There were two more in the group. One with a shiny stud above his brow and one short boy with a skateboard at his feet.

The descriptions of these people could only be classified as unique. Four skater boys, all with different personalities, one punk girl, and one good girl. Maybe that's why nobody could really pinpoint their classification.

Zach hesitated for one moment, just listening to the music that they played. It pumped through him, loud and clear, and demanding to be acted on. For a moment, he just stood there and allowed it to envelop him in memories. It was fast and the bass was overwhelming. It was a dancer's music.

He didn't want to look just yet. He couldn't. So he listened.

If he had only taken the chance to glance over, he would have seen the boy with blue hair step out of the circle, and his twin step in, dancing to the music. Her body moved so swiftly, like it was being controlled by the song that played, and cheers sounded throughout the group as her movements became more complicated.

They took turns, stepping in and out of the circle to add in their own moves, never once stopping. It looked almost rehearsed, but Zach knew better. They were just having fun. They didn't dance like the other students. No dumb "trending" dances.

You could tell, just by looking at them, that they danced like professionals. The body rolls, shuffling, twists and turns, and flips. Everything was so enticing that you couldn't possibly look away if you even dared to glance. And maybe that was why Zach forced his gaze away from them.

Once they began on their partnered dances, Zach started walking. He didn't want to stay for too long, afraid of getting side tracked even longer.

But what if he had decided to stay? What if he just took one little peek?

Cammie's gaze drifted to him as he hurried into the school, where his breathing became even. But it wasn't long before she was pulled out of her trance and into the circle.

"Just follow my lead," Dan said quietly.

* * *

Macey let her eyes wander around, and they stopped on one particular group. She stared in awe as she watched the breakdancing, not knowing whether to get closer to see, or to stay far away.

She eventually gave in to her desires and walked to the other side of the parking lot, leaving her friends to gasp and wonder like the imbeciles they were. Her white heels clicked as she walked along the pavement, and she came to a stop about five feet from the circle.

By then, other people were openly staring, gaping at the way these teenagers danced. Jonas moon walked through the circle, and got hit in the head by a laughing Dana.

"Idiot," she teased. "Let me show you how it's done."

With that, she shoved Daniel out of her way, stealing Jonas's hat for her own head. Doing a basic shuffle, she let Jonas into the circle to respond with his own technique. It went back and forth, from shuffling to flips to popping and locking. Some old dances, and some new. But it was all for their own amusement.

"Impressive," Macey muttered to herself. She didn't realize that there was another girl beside her, nodding.

"Tell me about it."

Macey turned her head to see a dirty-blond girl staring at the group. Her worn out sneakers tapped to the beat. "So what's the deal with you and Dan?"

Open-mouthed, Macey eyed the girl who grinned innocently. "What are you talking about?"

"I see the way he stares at you. So what's going on?"

"Absolutely nothing," Macey replied quickly.

"Sure..." But by the way she said it, she was obviously unconvinced.

"Why are you asking anyways? I'm sure you couldn't tell just from the way a guy looks at me," Macey replied.

The black haired girl with the freaky look to her turned and waved at the blonde girl by Macey. "Come on, Cammie! You're turn!"

Before she could protest, Cammie was being dragged away. But she got a few last words in to Macey. "I'm a lot more observant than you think."

Almost an hour later, Zach shook his head, trying to snap out of whatever trance he had been in. He foolishly believed that nobody would notice how he stayed back to observe the dancing. Of course, none of the students would have asked him about it, but it was still unsettling.

Dropping his books onto the desk, he sat down. The door opened seconds later, and Liz and Cammie entered the room. Mr. Jay silenced the class with ease, clapping his hands twice.

"Today, I will be explaining your project. I expect you to get this right, because if you don't, you fail."

Zach pulled out a pencil and paper, and for once, he took notes with the rest of the class.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's the deal. I'm gonna start recommending stories to read. Tell me the title of your story, and I'll check it out. If I like it, I'll recommend it at the bottom of a chapter. Sound okay?

RECOMMENDATION: Read some one-shots by WeirdMe. I'm dead serious. Best. One-Shots. Ever.

Forever and Always,  
Me

P.S. Check out the GGFC. Link on my profile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **So...You like the dance chapter I added? A lot of the stuff I write comes from real life experience, and since most of my family and friends dance, I ended up rewriting one of the scenes from school into this :) I've gotten quite a few reviews giving me suggestions on what to do, and I hate disappointing...So this chapter has more dialogue!

* * *

**Opposites Attract**

_By: 4everandalwaysme_

* * *

**Chapter 8 Dedication: cammieXzachxx**

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Liz asked Cammie for the fourth time that afternoon. "Mr. Jay is the best teacher ever! I just love this project. Love. It."

Cammie sighed, glancing helplessly at the rest of her friends. Jonas shrugged, and the others did nothing but sit around, waiting for someone to start a real conversation. They weren't as easy-going with Liz at their table. She was nice and all, but they couldn't picture themselves interacting with her on a daily basis.

"I guess it's okay," Cammie responded after a moment. It would have been better if she hadn't been partnered with Zach. And only making matters worse, they were assigned to analyze each other.

_"Figure out how to break down each other's walls," Mr. Jay had said. "I want you to dig deep. Dig so deep that you can read your partner like the back of your hand. If you fail to get close enough to do this, then you fail the entire assignment. Understand?"_

Looking back, it seemed that he was speaking specifically to Zach and Cammie. The little glances he stole didn't go by unnoticed, after all.

"Okay? Just okay?" Liz gasped, her tiny body showing full shock. "That man is a genius!"

"Or he's just crazy," Vinny muttered.

"He's insanely smart, and he can read every single person he comes across like he's known them for years. If that's not genius, then I don't know what is," she defended.

Vinny shook his head. "No, I think he's just plain crazy."

Before Liz could protest, a girl slid onto the bench right beside her. "Hey, Lizzie."

"Oh. Hey, Bex!" Liz greeted enthusiastically. "We were just talking about-"

"The genius that is Mr. Jay? I know. You've told me that about twenty times."

Liz deflated. "It's not every day that you come across someone as awesome as him..."

"It's okay," Bex comforted her by giving a pat on the shoulder. "So how was the math test?"

Vinny groaned, and Jonas punched him in the arm. "I'm sorry about my friend. He's a little bit on the rude side with strangers, and I don't know when he'll ever be able to recover from his idiocy."

"Stranger?" Bex asked. "We've gone to the same school since middle school."

Dana's eyebrow raised. "I didn't think you'd notice something like that."

Cammie watched the exchange with worried eyes. Were they going to start a fight? Is there something she's missing?

"Why do you say that?" Bex asked, crossing her arms.

"Because you're a prep."

Jonas coughed. "Enough of that, Dana. Listen, I-"

"Oh, so you go by stereotypes?" Bex taunted. "Well, I'd like to inform you that they aren't always true. Don't assume."

"I didn't say that it was."

"It was implied."

"Don't assume," Dana mocked. "Why are you here anyways? I thought you guys had some rule against conversing with us."

"Dana!" Cammie exclaimed.

But Bex was already standing. "Cammie, I honestly don't know how you can stand to be around these people. No wonder they're outcasts."

"Bex!" Liz squealed. "That's mean!"

"I don't care," Bex snapped. "I'm sick and tired of all these people expecting the worst from me. I'm not a freaking prep and I'm not a freaking punk, so get off my back."

With a huff, Bex fumed away. Liz smiled apologetically and rushed after her friend. Cammie leaned her arms on the table, eyeing Dana and Vinny.

"Why do you guys hate them so much?"

The group looked at each other before turning to Cammie. "Rough pasts. We just don't mix."

"So I suggest you stay away from them," Vinny said. Greg nodded in agreement, not really speaking up. It was then that Cammie felt eyes on the back of her head. She spun around, catching Macey McHenry's eye. Macey tilted her head the slightest bit, and stood up, walking out of the cafeteria. Hesitantly, Cammie followed suit, getting weird glances from her friends.

Once outside, Macey placed a hand on her hip. With one knee bent and the other locked, she stood in the perfect pose, as if someone would come jumping out of the shadows any moment to take pictures. Her glossy black hair hung in waves over one of her shoulders and bright blue eyes scanned the nervous girl in front of her.

Macey suddenly spoke up. "You should do something about it."

Startled, Cammie took a step back. "Excuse me?"

"Whatever they have against each other, you need to fix it."

Cammie's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why me?"

Macey rolled her eyes. "Because you're stuck between the two groups, and they'll only get worse because they're sharing you. It's obvious you're friends with all of them, but if they hate each other, you're going to have to choose someday."

"No," Cammie shook her head. "It's best to stay out of it. This whole feud they have going on is none of my-"

"It _is_ your business now. So go in there and make some peace!"

Without allowing Cammie to ask why she was doing this, Macey pushed Cammie back into the cafeteria and followed a minute later. Several eyes followed Macey, but she ignored it like she always had. And when she sat down next to Grant, she pretended to be interested in the conversation. Because that's what she's best at: Pretending.

Her eyes subtly watched Cammie as she talked to her friends, but she looked away when Vinny started to argue. It wasn't her purpose to fix these two groups. It was partly her fault they split, anyways.

So, like she always did, Macey tuned into the conversation at hand and blocked out the memories that made her lips draw into a grimace and her stomach begin to churn. And just like she had been doing for the past few years, she plastered a perfected fake smile on her face and joined in the chatter.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't know why I feel so addicted to this story o.O

**Recommended:_ Broken_** - _By: cammieXzachxx_ - _What could ex-popular Cammie possibly have in common with Macey, the 16 year old girl with a baby? What could popular Zach possibly have in common with rebel Nick? They're all broken and one of these day's they're going to crack._

I read it, reviewed, favorited, and now I'm keeping my eyes peeled for updates...YOU MUST JOIN ME! Haha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Who has two thumbs, and addiction to skateboarding, and is BACK ON FANFICTION? Not me. Jokes. Don't get your panties in a bunch ;)

* * *

**Opposites Attract**

_By: 4everandalwaysme_

* * *

**Chapter 9 Dedication: worldsawayamy**

* * *

"So...You're a dancer?" Liz asked once Cammie sat down in Home Economics.

The classroom was neat, compared to some. Instead of desks, there were tables with two seats on each side. They were meant to work in groups most of the time. Bex and Grant sat in a table in the other end of the class and Macey was sitting alone in her seat. The others were probably too scared to sit there.

Cammie shook her head. "Nope. But apparently, the rest of the group are."

Liz nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. The school is filled with dancers! Didn't you notice it on your first day?"

Cammie sat there, thinking back to her first day of school...she was late...and the halls were empty... "No."

"Oh," Liz seemed to deflate a little. But before Cammie could question it, she perked up again. "Well, you looked really good out there. Are you sure you're not a dancer?"

Cammie couldn't help but laugh at little Lizzy. The small girl was certainly entertaining. "I'm sure. There's just something about the way they dance that makes you wanna do the same...You know?"

"Yeah," Liz agreed. She muttered something else, but Cammie didn't even have time to ask her to repeat before the door slammed open.

"Stay...the hell...away from us!" Dan shouted, but his voice caught when he was slammed against the wall. The large figure that pinned him had a hood up, and dark glasses covering his eyes.

"I can do whatever the hell I want," he hissed.

Dan was released, coughing and sputtering. "Lay one finger on her..."

"And you'll break my hand. I get it. Now leave me the fuck alone."

When the hooded guy turned around, she caught a glimpse of Zach's eyes before he looked away and made his way to the back of the room. Dan sat down beside the girls, wiping his lip.

"Are you okay?" Cammie asked. He nodded, but didn't say a word.

"What happened?" Liz wondered, glancing between the two. "What was the fight about?"

Dan shook his head, lowering his gaze to the desk. Dana marched in next, eyes on fire. Her glare passed over row after row before resting on Zach. She stared at him for a second, then snapped her head towards Dan.

"Get. Up," she enunciated through clenched teeth. "We need to talk."

Dan grudgingly followed his twin outside, leaving the two confused ladies to question what just happened. Eventually, a new voice was the one to break the uneasy silence.

"Well, I hope you know what you've just gotten yourself into," Macey sighed. "This class is gonna be hell."

* * *

It's really amazing how people can get so sidetracked that they don't even bother to do something important. It's even more compelling when you realize that you should be doing that important thing, but choose not to. There are a number of words to describe this, but the one that Cammie was feeling was the only reason she refused to work.

Fear.

She was afraid of a number of things. Cammie didn't know Zach well, so what are the odds that he would blow up on her? It already seemed he hated her, right? What about the fact that nobody in her group talked about him? Every time Cammie brought his name up, they would try to change the subject. Like they did one day at lunch...

"Cammie," Jonas groaned. The group was growing a lot more comfortable with her. "I don't know what the answer to this is!"

Dana and Cammie shared a look, but none of them hinted at what they were really thinking. _This guy was such a baby._

"Is it due today?" Cammie asked, raising her eyebrows.

Jonas shook his head, making his dark hair fly before settling back into place. "No...It was due last week."

"Idiot," Greg muttered. Strangely enough, it turned out that Greg was the smart one of the group. He scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes and piled one on top of the other before grinning. "I made a snowman."

Okay, maybe smart wasn't the right word. Maybe he could be the sensible one?

"Hey!"

Cammie looked down to see Vinny's fork standing off of the potato snowman.

Greg leaned over and punched Vinny. "I used a lot of concentration on that snowman!"

Let's cross 'sensible' off of the list too, shall we?

Dana's combat-boot-clad feet rested on the table, and her arms were crossed. The blue streak in her hair glinted in when she moved, because of the lighting, and Cammie couldn't help but study her. Dana was pretty. She couldn't deny that. But it was more of a don't-mess-with-me kind of pretty.

The dark kind.

The dangerous kind.

Just like Zach...

"Hey, what was the fight about?" Cammie wondered aloud, looking at Dan.

He had been acting exactly the same for some strange reason, but she couldn't forget the words the two spoke to each other.

_Stay the hell away from us._

_Lay one finger on her..._

Who were they talking about?

"It's nothing," Dan replied casually. Feeling the need to change the subject, Cammie did exactly that.

"I hate Mr. Jay. I officially hate him," she muttered, resting her head in her arms. Somebody poked her in the side. Repeatedly.

"What's the matter, kid?" she heard Jonas ask. "Did he give you a bad grade? Because I know someone who can hack into the computer and change-"

"No," I replied, ignoring what he was about to say. "He gave me a project."

Dan tossed an M&M into the air and caught it in his mouth, winking. "That's kind of the point of school. They teach us stuff, give us work, and we turn it in."

"Not that," she groaned. "My partner is Zach Goode."

Vinny spit his water out, spraying Greg in the face. "Zachary Goode is your partner?!"

Cammie nodded, eyes narrowed in question. "What's the matter?"

Jonas shook his head- maybe a little too quickly. "It's nothing. So what are you going to do about it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know yet."

* * *

Just like all of those other days, Cammie sat back for a minute after the bell rang for dismissal. She waved goodbye to Vinny, Greg and Jonas as they left. Dana and Dan jumped into a jeep and looked back at Cammie.

"You sure you don't need a ride?" Dana asked.

Cammie shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Later, then."

They drove off and you could just see the way Dan's hand inched toward Dana's ear...And she screamed.

"You disgusting freak! Who gives people Wet Willies these days?!"

The roar of an engine caught her attention, and soon, Cammie was staring right at a sleek motorcycle. It stopped just a few yards away from her, and her eyes went wide.

"Get on."

The demanding voice wasn't very kind, so she brought her eyes up to the boy and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I don't even know who you are."

He took off the helmet and practically threw it at her. "Now get on."

Still sitting in her position, Cammie glared at Zach. "Don't tell me what I can or can't do. I am _not_ getting on that death machine."

"According to the way you've been staring at my bike for this past week, you don't think it's a death machine at all," he retorted. "If you don't get on, I'll force you."

"That's kidnapping," she pointed out, standing.

"Hurry up." Zach pretty much ignored her comments.

Cammie eyed the vehicle. "Why?"

"We're going to work on our project."

"And you couldn't have met up with me at a set time?"

You could tell by the darkening of his eyes and his stiff posture that the boy was getting impatient. But he needed this grade and if it meant he needed to be a little more persistent, then so be it.

"No."

Cammie huffed, annoyed, but slipped the helmet on anyways. After adjusting her bag, the girl hooked one leg around the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around Zach's waist. She wouldn't tell anyone, but she felt comfortable like that, even though she _was_ on a motorcycle with a boy she disliked.

The engine purred and Zach took off, not once glancing back at the few people who were left to stare.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I feel bad about leaving fanfiction for a month. School's gotten in the way :(

On another note, I'm back with a chapter and the plot is heating up. I'm thinking this will be around thirty chapters. Sounds good?

Recommended: Copycat - By: worldsawayamy - Description: What will Cammie do when everyone turns into an exact replica of Zach in cove-ops class because he is closest to her heart? How will she find the real Zach?

I read it before the recommendation request was made :) It's really unique and fun to read.

KEEP THE REQUESTS COMING!

Forever and Always,  
Me


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **I want to cry right now :') I've been getting lots and lots of read these past few months, and I'm extremely grateful. Also, I'd like to apologize to all of my dedicated readers who have taken the time to urge me on. It's really quite amazing.

* * *

**Opposites Attract**

_By: 4everandalwaysme_

* * *

**Chapter 10 Dedication: Angel4eva-15**

* * *

It was quiet. Almost too quiet.

"I said don't touch anything," Zach snapped, roughly pulling Cammie towards the two chairs. He practically slammed his books onto the desk and silently glowered.

He was tired, after all. Who wouldn't be, after spending about six hours at an over-active school? It'd be especially boring if you had nothing to do within that time frame except for work. It wasn't like he did the work anyways. Basically, it was six hours of wasted time.

"I didn't even move," she grumbled. "Who pissed in your cornflakes?"

Zach just stared at his partner, trying to figure out what the heck she just said. Eventually, he gave up and flipped through the books, not seeing the words within the pages.

The second hand on the clock ticked louder than it should have. The room was filled with unwanted tension, making Cammie uncomfortable.

Zach glanced up at the girl in front of him. She was looking around nervously and he noted the way her hands twitched with the urge to keep themselves busy. Her eyes fell on his and she froze. His glare was hard and cold, much like his voice when he spoke.

"Are you planning on sitting there all day or are we going to work?"

Cammie glowered, "I _would_ be working, but I didn't expect to be coming here and I left all my papers and books at home..."

_Unbelievable, _Zach thought, _Unbe-_freaking-_lievable._

He sat there, fingers massaging his temples, as Cammie slowly inched away. She was less than a second from falling off the rolling chair Zach had stuck her in when he exploded.

"You're kidding me, right?!" he shouted. "That idiot Jay wasn't thinking when he paired me up with a dimwit like you."

Cammie stiffened in her seat. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me-"

She suddenly stood. "I have done absolutely nothing wrong to you, Zachary Goode, and all you've done is go off on me! How do you think that feels?"

If possible, his glare turned even colder. He opened his bedroom door and motioned for her to leave. "It feels like shit. Now get out."

But she was already stomping towards his door. Just as he thought she would make her dramatic exit, though, Cammie kicked the door shut and folded her arms. "I'm here to do a project."

Zach knew very well that she was right. They had to work and it wouldn't help if they were constantly at each other's necks. Or...if he was constantly at _her_ neck. Then again, Zach had come up with a couple ideas on what he could do at her neck. He wasn't even going to hide it. Zachary Goode was drawn in by this odd blonde.

"Okay."

The girl blinked slowly. Once. Twice.

"What?"

He sat down and propped the book on his lap, leafing through the pages like he knew what he was looking for. And he did. Because Zachary Goode was no idiot. No sirree. He knew how to use his brain- it just wasn't an important skill to practice all the time.

"It says we should start with simple conversations," he said, eyes skimming through long paragraphs about getting to know a person. He didn't want to strain his poor brain. "That's a load of bull."

Cammie sat down, hesitantly at first. She fidgeted and sighed, but she could do nothing to improve the situation. Not yet, at least. "We could play a game."

The tall, brooding, mysterious, moody excuse for a human being completely ignored his smaller companion. She huffed quietly, but refused to give in to the awkward silence that desperately tried to consume the two. "20 questions?"

Zach didn't acknowledge her request. After a full minute, though, he replied quietly.

"I didn't catch that," Cammie said, manners coming out full-swing.

"I said," Zach spared her one fleeting glance and turned another page. "It's a pansy game."

Okay, so that wasn't what she'd expected. Wide-eyed, Cammie tried not to choke. Of all the things he could say...he chose THAT? She wanted to laugh and growl at the same time, but in her state of hysterics, neither of them would be considered lady-like.

"Well, how about you come up with something?" Ah, the sass. It amused Zach to no end.

"Or you could tell me everything about you and I can get done with my half of the report." He was only kidding, of course, but Cammie didn't seem to notice the jest in his voice because she simply glowered.

"You are unbelievable."

"Relax," Zach sighed. "Take a joke."

Cammie stared at him in shock.

Because _the_ Zachary Goode didn't joke.

And then she was laughing.

On the floor, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her clothes were probably getting dirty and wrinkled (although his floor seemed relatively clean) but she didn't care. Because Zachary Goode had made a joke and it wasn't vulgar or perverted or hurtful in any way. Just thinking about had Cammie smiling all over again.

"Are you finished?" Zach asked, sounding annoyed.

"Done!" Cammie replied, standing up.

If she hadn;t been in such a good mood, she would have commented on his lack of help. But that wasn't the case, now was it?

First impressions, young ones. They determine how you view a person. But those little moments afterwards...That's what builds the character you see.

"If you don't mind," Zachary drawled lazily, glaring at the blonde girl. "Sell your secrets for an A."

And those little bits of humor are definitely worth the arguing and hateful glares. "I swear, Cammie, if you don't stop looking at me like that, I'm going to fucking throw you out."

Sometimes. Always remember the 'sometimes'.

* * *

**Author's Note: **For you dedicated readers, I am providing an update. It's been a while and this is short but I love you.

Forever and always,

Me


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **It's summer. Meaning I should be out enjoying the sun and the beach and the wild parties that most people would. But I'm not because I like writing too much.

* * *

**Opposites Attract**

_By: 4everandalwaysme_

* * *

**Chapter 11 Dedication: Karsen Lavette**

* * *

It came as no surprise when Zach strolled into class late. It did, however, shock a certain blonde specimen right out of her seat when she saw the cut on his lower lip. And the bruise next to his eye. And his very red, very raw knuckles. Yes, Cameron Morgan could have died from shock.

"What happened to you?" she demanded as soon as he sat down.

Mr. Jay looked at Zach with a hint of concern, but continued to teach as if nothing had happened. He was very good at knowing what a person needed and at that moment, Zachary needed the attention off of him. Unfortunately, Cammie didn't get that.

"Fuck off," Zach hissed. His fist clenched under the desk.

Cammie's eyes narrowed at him but she made no move to turn away from the injured boy. Clearly, whatever he was fighting over was still bothering him, so Cammie took it upon herself to badger him until he gave in.

"At least tell me who won the fight," she insisted.

This had Zach's attention. Why would she want to know? There was no reason for this. No reason at all. But instead of telling her this as he had planned to, Zach bit his tongue and shook his head. After staring at him for a couple more seconds, the nosy girl turned around in her seat and crossed her arms.

Amusement wasn't the right word to describe his feelings toward her at that moment. Oh, no. He was most definitely more than a bit amused. Intrigued? Attracted?

None of those words fit. He wasn't just attracted.

Zachary Goode was infatuated with Cameron Morgan.

He was smitten, I tell you. These thoughts wriggled their way through Zach's mind, implanting themselves there for all to see. But he was fairly good at hiding his feelings, so he settled for an annoyed groan. At least, he _hoped_ it came off as annoyed.

"Nobody did."

These two words startled Cammie. Her body jerked in surprise, but she managed to maintain a cool persona when she glanced back at Zach.

"Nobody did what?"

He sighed. She really had a short attention span. "Neither of us won the fight. Some teacher broke it off."

"Really? Who was it? What happened to the other guy? Did you get in trouble?"

Her questions streamed in, bringing back that stupid feeling in his stomach. Her curiosity drew him in, he wouldn't deny it. It still irritated him, no doubt about it, but there was something else. Something different from the usual dislike he held for people as persistent as she.

When Cammie realized she was going on and on, she stopped. And waited.

Answers didn't come from his mouth, but she was okay with that. He'd told her enough, right? And she was glad that she finally got to him. Maybe she could get him to be more cooperative when it came to their Psychology project.

Mr. Jay was still talking when Cammie turned back around. She grinned to herself and sighed, feeling extremely satisfied with herself.

"I hope you all are working on your projects," Mr. Jay shot a glance at Cammie. "Because you can't afford to procrastinate. Procrastination leads to stress and stress leads to an unbalanced state of mind. Just think about it."

Zach, along with many other students, may have zoned out. Cammie, however, was giving the teacher her full attention.

"Could you explain the unbalanced state you mentioned?" The question came from the petite blonde girl in the front row. Her hand was still in the air, and only when Mr. Jay opened his mouth to respond did she put it down.

"You're in high school, Ms. Sutton," he replied. "That means you are expected to balance your homework, social life, personal conditioning, family life, and rest into a healthy twenty four hours every single day. That seems like quite a lot, doesn't it?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, take away seven hours for the school day and you're left with a mere seventeen hours. Take another eight hours for the recommended amount of sleep, and you only have nine."

Liz was listening, eyes wide at his lecture.

"Nine hours to do your homework, maintain your hygiene, eat, spend time with your friends and family, and get a bit of time for yourself. How much time does it take to eat breakfast, Ms. Sutton?" he asked.

She pondered this for a moment. "The average student takes about ten minutes."

"And dinner?"

"One hour, including the table chatter with family members."

"That gives you seven hours and fifty minutes for everything besides school, resting and eating. My point is, you must manage your time wisely if you want to pass this course, students. Dismissed."

Even though they still had ten minutes of class left, the students found themselves rushing out of the room and into the halls. Liz, a sad expression on her face, exited the room with hesitation. And that left Cammie.

"How is your project going, Ms. Morgan?" Mr. Jay wondered.

She shrugged. "It could be better. My partner's a real pain."

Mr. Jay smiled slightly. "Give it time, Cameron. Zachary is a smart young man and he can do much more than you are giving him credit for. Time is all you need."

Cammie replayed his words in her head until she sat down at lunch.

Was Zach really more than a trouble-making, temper-losing teenager? Because it didn't seem like it.

She would have pondered this much longer if someone hadn't exclaimed, "Ah! How refreshing it is to be within ten meters of my dearest Cameron!"

Dan engulfed the girl in a warm hug before plopping down beside her. Jonas followed, pulling Liz along behind him. It still surprised Cammie to see Liz sitting with them. She was just so...nice. And they were all so...not-so-nice-looking. Then again, looks can be deceiving. Very deceiving indeed.

Dana, Vinny, and Greg arrived soon after, arguing about something Cammie didn't even bother listening to. She was busy moping about her issue with Zach.

"How does it feel to be working with the Devil?" Vinny asked. His eyebrow ring caught the light as he raised his eyebrow and Cammie tried to concentrate on that. She didn't want to look at his mocking expression.

"Who?" She played innocent.

Vinny sighed, tossing a handful of Greg's fries at her. "You know who."

"It's going okay." She frowned. "I just don't know how to get any information out of him."

"Come on, Cam," Jonas cooed, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "You have to know _something_ about this guy."

"I don't even know if he has any friends!"

They got quiet. Not over dramatically, but noticeably so. Jonas ran one hand through his hair. "He has friends. He just doesn't want them."

Before she could ask him what he meant, Bex was there with a tray of cafeteria food. Her eyes were locked on Liz. "Hey, Lizzie."

She sat down, right beside her friend, and started eating. After a full minute of silent staring, Bex glared. "What? Never seen an athlete before?"

Her accent leaked slightly, but it was hardly there. The rest of the small group returned to their conversations and Liz beamed. "I knew you could get along! It's only a matter of time before you all become best friends!"

Then Grant's voice was drifting to their ears. It was quiet, but they heard every single word.

"See you tonight, Bex." He winked as he passed her before sitting down next to Macey and some red head.

"What's the deal with jocky?" Dana wondered, looking at Bex. "You two going on a date or something?"

Bex pursed her lips. "He has a name, you know."

Dana nodded. "Yupp."

"Besides, what we do after school is none of your business."

Greg and Vinny shared identical smirks. Cammie shot them both disapproving looks before turning to Bex. "I really hope you have fun on your date."

"It's not a date!" Bex exclaimed.

"_Sure_," Dana drawled, the corner of her mouth twitching up slightly.

_It's a shame they aren't friends_, Cammie thought. _They could be really good together._

And the conversation about Zach was completely forgotten.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Welllll, you guys are really awesome. I thought this story was forgotten. Fortunately, I was proven wrong and now I'm as happy as a clam! Before they're cooked, that is.

As you can see, your reviews motivate me to write. ;)

Forever and Always,  
Me


End file.
